This invention relates to a device for suturing tissue, and, more particularly, to a suture element delivery device for delivering suture elements endoscopically.
Endoscopic suturing is a technique that is presently in its early evolutionary state. Endoscopic surgery has gained acceptance and is proven to justify itself with minimum surgical invasion and cost effective reduction in hospitalization and recovery time. Visualization with endoscopes, manipulation of tissue with micro-instruments, and control of bleeding with electrocautery and lasers are all highly developed. However, an area that has yet to be fully developed is suturing endoscopically.
Various methods have been developed to suture or fasten tissue at a distance. These methods include clipping or utilizing a device that passes a needle and suture through the tissue. However, these methods are cumbersome and at times difficult to perform.